I'm Not Pretending Anymore
by Chanty420
Summary: Basically a Bessa take on 'The Wicked Witch of the East' scene. Enjoy! Rated T for Ozian swearing...


**I'm Not Pretending Anymore**

**A/N: Okay, weird how while I was in the middle of writing my Les Mis sequel, this plot bunny hopped to me and I couldn't just let it go now could I? Basically this oneshot is what the summary says, ****_My own Bessa take of the 'Wicked Witch of the East' scene. _****Hope you Bessa lovers will enjoy this. Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and this is set on a Sunday:)**

"Nessarose Thropp, casting a spell on someone so that their heart's desire would change isn't right and you know that!" Elphaba snapped. Currently, the two sisters were arguing whether Elphaba should cast a spell on Boq or not. While Boq, who was too afraid to move at the moment, just stood their awkwardly, waiting for the verdict.

"Fabala please, you don't have to help me anymore just please cast the spell!" Nessa pleaded.

Elphaba sighed. She knew it wasn't right to cast that kind of spell for selfish reasons, but if she wasn't going to help her younger sister anymore, might as well grant her wish.

After a few moments of intense silence, Elphaba thought of an idea.

"How about we make a deal?" Elphaba asked. Nessa looked up in confusion.

"A deal?" She repeated. Elphaba nodded.

"I'll cast the spell, but the spell will only last for one week." The older Thropp bargained. Nessa's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh thank you, Fabala!" She exclaimed, hugging her older sister. Though she wanted the spell to last forever, a week will do.

"Alright then." Elphaba smiled. Boq and Nessa watched as Elphaba started chanting the spell.

Once she was done, Boq already fainted and was on Nessa's wheelchair.

"Enjoy it Nessa. I have to go, I have unfinished business in The Emerald City." Elphaba said, bidding goodbye to her younger sister.

"Well, this is it." Nessa sighed, waiting for her lover for one week to wake up.

* * *

_Monday_.

Nessa was attending to her work when Boq entered the room and said, "Good morning, Nessarose."

Nessa looked up from what she was doing and smiled. It was really nice to have Boq call her by her real name again.

"There's this letter from the Vinkus." He said after a few moments.

"Oh." She said, taking the letter and smiling again, though her smile didn't really reach her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Rose?" Boq asked in concern, sitting down on the chair opposite her.

Nessa sighed. She didn't really want to say why. "No, there is nothing wrong, Boq. Why don't you have breakfast already? I'll be with you in a moment."

"Alright." Boq smiled. He slowly rose from his seat and headed outside.

Once she was sure Boq was out of sight, Nessa muttered under her breath, "Ozdamnit I know this is wrong. He just doesn't love me."

* * *

_Tuesday_.

Boq ran a hand through his hair as he sat on his bed. It was eight in the morning in Munckinland.

Somehow, though he didn't know how, he knew that he was under a spell, and he knew that it would last for a certain amount of time. But despite knowing that, he wasn't that in control of his actions and it made him act like he loved Nessa.

He knew that he had lost his heart to Glinda the moment he laid eyes on her, he had said so himself two days ago. But now that he was under a spell, he started to reconsider.

Did he still love Glinda?

Yes.

But did he care for Nessa?

Yes.

So does he love Nessa?

He'll find out soon enough.

He heard a knock on the door, and he got up from his bed and headed out to start his work.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Nessa sighs as she finishes yet another conference with the Quadling people.

Once she was on her way to the garden, she saw Boq, who happily strode to her and greeted her, showing off a smile.

"Good morning Miss Nessarose."

"Why good morning Boq. How are you?"

"Fine, and how is my favorite governess?"

"Doing well."

"I see now, shall I leave you be?" He asked. Nessa managed to give him a small smile and a nod before going to the garden, which was where she was going to sort out her thoughts.

Once everybody was out of sight, the brunette buried her head in her hands.

"What am I doing?" She muttered a bit brokenly.

"What have I done? What was I thinking? I can't make someone fall in love with me against their will! Fabala was right, I shouldn't have asked for that stupid spell to be cast. Now Boq, oh my Boq has been doing things against his will! What a wicked thing to do!" She said before finally breaking down, not knowing that Boq was near the shadows, his heart breaking at what she said.

"Do I love her?" He asked to himself before leaving unseen by Nessa.

* * *

_Thursday_

Nessa felt even more wicked as Boq gave her flowers, sent her letter and many more. But what she didn't know was that the spell wasn't that in control, he could still remember what kind of spell had been cast on him and he was still in command of his own thoughts, he just wasn't able to do it since it was his own will.

She looked at the bouquet of flowers on her desk. It was her favorite, and it was given to her by Boq.

"I just wish...that this spell would end. I thought I'd enjoy it but it does no good for me nor Boq." She muttered.

* * *

_Friday_

Boq was pacing around his room. _Do I love her?_ Was the thought that ran through his head.

Finally, he got tired and sat down on one of the chairs. But that question still remained unanswered. _Do I love her?_

He hated seeing her this upset. Despite her stripping of the Munckins' rights, she still was his friend. But was it really just a friend? And had he really been in love with Glinda? Or was just a childhood crush?

_Was it just a childhood crush?_

"Maybe it was just a crush." Boq thought out loud.

"And maybe...maybe I do love her!" He exclaimed,

"Maybe I do!" He repeated, looking at the garden were Nessa had been weeping days ago.

"Maybe I do."

* * *

_Saturday_

"Miss Nessarose." Nessa heard Boq call out for her. She sighed. That adorable voice, which was usually meant for Glinda, was directed at her. It wasn't his will to do it, and she hated herself for making such a selfish wish. Why hadn't she just listened to Elphaba?

"Yes?"

"I brought you something." He said, holding a golden bracelet with the initials of her name on it.

Nessa gasped. Was this for her?

"Oh thank you Boq!" She smiled. And for the first time in that week, her smile was genuine. And maybe this was the last day of the spell, but maybe she could have a little fun with her crush doing things against his will.

"You're definitely welcome, Rose." Boq smiled back. And so with that, Nessa engulfed him in an embrace, in which he accepted happily.

* * *

_Sunday_

This was it, the day the spell would wear off. Honestly, Nessarose Thropp had never felt so...so bipolar in her entire life before! Should she be happy or sad about it? _Ozdamnit Nessa stop being so fickle! _She scolded herself.

But before she had another say on the topic, the scene before her nearly shocked the living day lights out of her. Boq was there, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Good morning Nessa." He greeted cheerfully. Nessa frowned. Had the spell not worn off yet?

"Boq, good morning to you as well...umm...are...are these for me?" She asked, standing up and reaching for the flowers with the help of her ruby red slippers.

"Why, yes." He answered, still smiling. This made Nessa worry even more, she was quite sure that Elphaba had said the spell would last for a week. And it's been a week since then...so what was wrong?

"Boq, sweetheart, you're doing things you don't want to be doing. I'll try my best to find Fabala, she'll tell me why the spell hasn't worn off...and then you can be back to your normal self and you can express your feelings to Glinda and..."

"Nessa it's been a week since the spell. Just so you know, I knew I was under that spell, but I just wasn't able to do the things I really wanted to do. But, Nessa, through that amount of time, I realized that...maybe...maybe I'm not pretending anymore."

Nessa had never been that shocked before. She was so surprised she could faint.

"Boq are you saying...?"

"Yes Nessarose Thropp, I'm in love with you." He said. And before she could register those words, he crashed his lips into hers, and it was most probably the happiest moment in her life.

**A/N: So, while I thnk of which story should I be working on, please review reviews will make my day! Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
